


【原创】【艾利】齿缘

by EveWuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWuu/pseuds/EveWuu
Summary: 作者：EveWuu，新浪微博ID：@YvonneWuuuu*艾利清水向，文笔生涩，努力想写出男友力MAX的艾伦*牙医×白领，HE；众角色出没*情节需要，轻微年龄操作；非专业人士，对医疗知识了解肤浅，请见谅*以文会友，欢迎交流，相当用不习惯AO3





	

齿缘

 

 

 

 

 

 

利威尔牙疼。  
他黑着脸在办公室里坐着，周身散发出生人勿进的低气压。忍疼忍到后背出了虚汗，脑袋里名为理智的那根弦紧绷着，岌岌可危。

也有作死人。韩吉又来他办公室摸鱼了。

 

[哎呀我说你这一把年纪了，甜食就没断过，牙疼也是活该！我帮你吃呀！]韩吉大咧咧地夺走了他刚买的一盒马卡龙，随之理所当然地被利威尔踢出了办公室：[摸鱼之前先把设计图画好了再说。]

脚上发力毫不客气，却并没有让利威尔的心情或是牙疼改善多少。

嘶，还是疼，下牙疼到死。用利威尔的话说，这可比便秘痛苦百倍。

话不敢多说，气流通过都让他疼得心惊胆战；水不敢多喝，或凉或热都让他疼得脊背发凉。好在身为白领因为工作导致吃饭不规律也是常事。  
随着自身抗药性增强，止疼药作用越来越差，牙疼已经到了影响正常生活的程度。  
现在看来，连间或用来充饥的甜点也吃不了了，嗜甜如命的利威尔意识到了事态的严重性。

 

啧，是时候找个牙医看看了。

 

格里沙·耶格尔是大自己几届的师哥，学医的，当年同校时几个人关系还不赖。只是后来耶格尔毕业忙于事业，大家散伙各奔东西，原本喝酒打牌的常聚户也变成了难聚户。利威尔拨通疏于联系的那个号码，意外地发现老耶格尔家开设的医院就在本市。

 

靠近希娜市中心的耶格尔医院，对于为数不甚多的私立医院来说已经足够大，科类合理众多，设施完备精良，自己有老熟人医药费自然能便宜不少。

这无疑是个不错的选择，他决定前去一试。

 

利威尔喜欢准时，下午三点，他步入牙科诊室。

干净，宽大的诊室，空气中混合消毒水、青苹果味清新剂的味道和一点奶油甜腻的香。宽桌大椅，抛光地板。东面是半敞的大窗，白净的窗帘随风轻轻拂动。  
虽然是低层因而视野不佳，但好在风景不错，背对闹市，面向医院住院部的大院，满眼望去都是绿意葱茏，早熟的丁香和木香蒸腾出醉人的春的气息。

利威尔的心情好些并非没有原因。

 

进门不见医生，他正想坐下等等，不料侧门喀拉一开，准备室里走出来个人。

过分年轻了，也没穿白大褂，让人怀疑不是医生，可他手里又规规矩矩地拿着个假牙模型。一头棕发碎长柔软，俊秀非凡的一张脸，那人先是一愣，然后用猫儿似的大眼睛毫不避讳地望着他，宽肩窄腰，身材是令人满意的高挑颀长。来人笑笑，露出一口整洁的白牙。[您好！]声音热情，恭敬有礼。

 

[咯噔。]利威尔心狂跳一下，浑身都有点酥麻。该死的小鬼，说话前先带笑，我长得有那么讨喜吗，三十多年从没有过的感觉让利威尔觉得自己有些陌生。

 

对方走到桌前，把假牙模型小心地置于桌角，又低头翻看日程表上的工作安排，随即抓起椅背上的白大褂穿好，动作潇洒一气呵成。利威尔不动声色，却忍不住目不转睛地盯着看。

 

[您好，我来治牙。]牙齿的阵痛把利威尔拉回神，少年的确赏心悦目，但身体更是革命的本钱。

 

利威尔递上自己的名片。

 

[啊，是利威尔·阿克曼先生对吗？百忙之中也来看牙啊。我是您的医生，我叫艾伦·耶格尔。院长和我说过您的情况。事不宜迟，我们开始吧。]青年（也许是少年？）又点头笑笑，长腿大步地走到牙医床边：[利威尔先生，请躺上来，我给您看看。今天这个诊室只有我，另外两个牙医下午不值班。]

艾伦·耶格尔？耶格尔师兄的亲戚？儿子？利威尔心情有点复杂，裙带关系，年纪轻轻就主掌一个诊室，真的靠谱？

见利威尔有点犹豫，艾伦似乎明白了点什么，忽然板起脸挺直身子，用漂亮的吊金眼紧紧地盯着他，声音里有些微的愠怒与青涩的傲气：[用年龄评判一个人是否成熟，本身就是一种不成熟。您大可让我看看，我虽然年轻，但好歹也是跟着父亲从小耳濡目染，俗话说没吃过猪肉还能没见过猪跑吗？况且我也是有学位证书和执业资格的。请相信我的职业素养！我会证明我不是靠着父亲关系上岗的蒙古大夫！随便质疑一位医生，对于您的病情真的有好处？]

 

利威尔被问得哑口无言，加上牙疼得确实厉害，硬着头皮讪讪地快速躺上去。小鬼坐在活动高凳上，有模有样地戴好头镜和口罩，戴着手套的大手执严格消毒过的口镜，皱着眉头欺身向他：[请张大嘴巴。啊——]

[啊——]利威尔听话地张大嘴。

艾伦单手扣住他的脸，年轻人健康活力的身体散发温暖与活力，润泽的小麦色肌肤细致无比，口罩遮盖了下半张脸，依然可见浓眉微锁，金眸低垂，长睫浓黑。白大褂没扣好，鸡心领露出锁骨迷人精致的线条。身上有清香，并不是香水，而是一种混合着青苹果和淡奶油、肥皂的香味，很安心。应该是小姑娘都喜欢的类型，笑起来好看，认真起来也好看，艾伦……不会是个情种吧……利威尔出神。

 

——嘿嘿嘿打住，你个三十路的大叔！！

 

利威尔有点荒谬好笑，艾伦认真专注地检查自己的牙齿，相较一把年纪的自己却在这儿对着他的美貌胡思乱想。

 

[有按时刷牙吧？一天两次或者三次。]

[啊？……嗯。]口镜在口腔内戳来戳去，撑开的嘴巴无法好好发声，只好嗯嗯啊啊地作出回应。

[利威尔先生的牙齿非常整齐呢，只从前面看也很漂亮。但是仔细检查问题相当多啊，牙沟什么的……]艾伦锁着眉头不悦地盯紧他的眼睛：[是要有多喜欢甜食啊？刷完牙也会喝点酸奶之类的甜品是吧？现在是不是下牙疼？我告诉您，上牙还不到疼的时候，好好爱惜牙齿吧，要不然到时候真有您受的！]

 

利威尔被一个目测至少小自己一轮的小鬼用这种略带训斥的口气说话了，心中不悦可想而知，但艾伦每句话都让他无法反驳，只好将眼光移向别处：[……嗯。]

[利威尔先生，您的牙齿状况不容乐观啊，恐怕您的后槽牙，上下都要补，一共八颗。请一定爱惜自己的牙齿，时至某天您就会知道这是会终身受益的。]

啊啊，这么麻烦吗……利威尔想着，抬眼就对上了艾伦写满严肃的吊金眼。……比女孩子的还大……不过，还不赖。利威尔点点头，[嗯。]

 

[我今天先帮您补下面的四颗，考虑到您还要忙着上班，下周再补上面四颗。虽然蛀虫很深，但好在没有深入神经，所以不必挑神经，也不需要上麻药了，但是可能会有点刺痛，请忍耐一下！]艾伦抽出口镜，放开了扣住他下巴的手，起身准备药具。利威尔趁机放松自己的脸，平日缺乏表情，长时间张大嘴巴难免不适应，下巴是酸痛的。

 

不同于他过分的年轻，艾伦很专业，就连利威尔这样的也看得出。骨节优美的手被包裹在医用手套中灵活地倒出各种药液、撕扯无菌棉、试用工具，倒水嘱咐利威尔漱口，给他时间去洗手间准备，期间还不忘和利威尔东拉西扯两句说点笑话，以放松他的心情。

 

补牙的过程是枯燥的，总体过程要先把虫蛀的地方磨掉，然后再用复合树脂一类的材料补好。利威尔不是第一次补牙，却在艾伦精湛的技术下避免了太多不适：艾伦太细心了，利威尔唇角僵硬的时候他会用温暖的手指画着圈按摩帮他放松；不仅督促漱口及时，连积存的唾液也被艾伦用棉花及时吸走；会提问是否哪里不适或是提前告知马上要到疼得地方了让利威尔做好准备，并总能灵活地调整角度以最大限度减少利威尔的不适感。

和以往那些傻乎乎的牙医不同，艾伦最妙的一点就是，他总能从利威尔口齿不清的回应和微妙变化眉眼中正确读出利威尔的想法。

[就像心脏被看透了一样。]利威尔在心中默想。

 

利威尔其实极怕疼但又极能忍，光洁的额头上晶晶亮的一层全是忍出来的冷汗，后背的衬衫也被微微濡湿。艾伦只是好脾气地笑笑，拨开他的刘海用手帕擦净。

 

[利威尔先生，马上要磨到的地方会压迫到神经，可能会非常不适，但不要觉得成年人就理所应当忍些什么，如果非常疼的话，可以掐虎口或是攥着我的衣服。]

 

——！！！还没反应过来，一瞬间不可避免的疼痛已经席卷了大脑，泪水夺眶而出，利威尔猛地伸手死死地攥紧了艾伦。

……咦，不对，这个手感……可不是衣服啊。

利威尔勉强睁开一条眼缝……果然，他的手正死死地掐着艾伦的大腿。

事到如今，利威尔也只能厚着脸皮装不知道了。

疼痛突如其来，艾伦深吸一口气，还是努力避免了手指轻颤，一点点耐心地把靠近牙神经的蛀斑磨去。

时间一分一秒地流走，终于。

 

[好了，利威尔先生，请漱漱口吧。]艾伦递上水，转身去拿修补用具。

利威尔一边用凉水漱着口，一边用舌尖舔舔留下的牙洞……居然这么大，既然这么靠近神经了，不是太疼大概也归功于医生。利威尔想起之前自己对艾伦年龄的偏见，为自己的狭隘又叹了口气。

 

[没关系的不必叹气，我马上就帮您补好。]艾伦又笑了，那一笑充满了阳光和自信，金眼睛里仿佛揉进了细碎的星屑，亮闪闪的。利威尔垂下眼，他能感受到自己的心在狂跳，脸颊像是有火烧，口干舌燥……利威尔怎么会不知道，他已经爱上这个小鬼了。

望着艾伦修长的背影，一颗不争气的好色之心不禁跳出来……他有一米八吧？

 

  
剩下的工作很轻松，艾伦给牙洞吸水，填充材料，拿出烤灯烤好，又通过咬合测试不断调整、磨合材料，让上下齿更加贴合。其实这些活有的是两个人干的，但艾伦哼着歌儿一个人干也没什么问题，专业素质可见一斑。利威尔越发觉得自己之前的短见真是狭隘无比，不仅更加羞惭。

 

补牙效果非常好，利威尔几乎是立刻意识到自己已经不疼了。[还不赖。我得道歉，这不能用年龄衡量，你是个很专业的牙医。]利威尔对着镜子勾勾唇角，毫不掩饰对艾伦的欣赏。

 

[哈哈，那是自然~我那么努力去学了，自然对我的技术充满信心！我会努力把牙病都驱逐出去！]艾伦半开玩笑半认真地高举拳头笑得纯澈：[利威尔先生觉得舒服就好。]

[费用……？]面对这样一个少年，他一向缺乏表情的脸挤不出微笑，只好用手爬梳着自己的头发，点点头起身。

 

[啊那个不着急！……利威尔先生脸色好苍白，刚刚确实是挺疼的吧，现在吃点甜食也没什么问题了。利威尔先生喜欢甜食的吧？]艾伦快步走到准备室抱出一个大盒子，一脸真诚热忱：[……其实今天是我生日，刚刚和朋友们在后面庆祝来着，蛋糕没分完，利威尔先生喜欢甜食的话，就吃一些吧。]

[我是喜欢的，但那……好吧。]原来诊室里和艾伦身上的奶油香气是这么来的……反正他天生贪甜，又有几天没好好吃东西了。[生日快乐。]有点惭愧，空手而来。

艾伦笑笑，没说什么。

 

蛋糕很新鲜，尽管是剩下的不大的一块，但胜在没有过多的人工添加剂，而且切割整齐，新鲜水果和鲜奶油搭配点缀也恰到好处的样子还是得到了利威尔一向挑剔的内心的加分。

奶香浓郁，味道很正，不是商家式华而不实的蛋糕做法，含防腐剂过多的果酱用蜂蜜代替，水果自然的酸甜迎合了鲜奶油的滑润。对极了利威尔的胃口，几天没正儿八经吃饭利威尔忍不住狼吞虎咽起来。不经意地一抬眼就看见艾伦眯着金眼睛一脸期待正注视着他……[这是你自己做的吧？]利威尔问。

对方孩子似的笑了，润泽的小麦色肌肤微微泛起珊瑚红，大手不好意思地抓揉着松软的棕发，整体看像极了某种驯良无害的兽：[是的，我很喜欢做菜。这个蛋糕可能简陋了一点，但是大家还算好评，利威尔先生觉得呢？我这次没放砂糖，用木糖醇代替了，不太伤牙但可能口感没那么甜。]

 

木糖醇代替砂糖吗？真是机智。利威尔默默的在心中给了好评。

[…………没吃够。我想带走。]利威尔忍不住诚实地回答，艾伦这一笑让他脸烫心热，他自己都忍不住想象韩吉知道了会怎么张牙舞爪地对他狂吼：三十路的大叔你是不是，差不多一点！！？

艾伦又笑了，他这么阳光又直率，很适合笑。这一笑让他俊秀的脸更容光焕发了，干净豪爽的大笑声在诊室里飘荡，艾伦的笑声很有感染力，让利威尔心情大好地跟着低笑起来。

 

很久没这么单纯地笑开过了，奔波于各个会议，劳躁于图纸报表，麻醉于交际应酬的利威尔，在丁香吐蕊的三月末的午后，和一个意气风发的美少年，为一块甘美的蛋糕发自内心地露出笑容。这是他怎么也没想过的事。不过，还不赖。

艾伦身上有种安心的治愈感，但又绝非令人沉浸不前，利威尔突然觉得，这个少年可以是他想要真心相待，彼此作为支持的人。他欣赏他，愿意和他分享他的过去，他的现在，甚至未来，利威尔突然被想和艾伦近一步接触的想法吓了一跳。

活到这个岁数的利威尔长相不错，事业有成，完全有资本阅人无数，但利威尔有情感洁癖，而且生活方式上能和他合拍的人确实太少，因此至今没有一段真正意义上的感情经历，拿不准也不排斥自己的性向。眼前的少年确实极吸引他，如果是艾伦，利威尔愿意认真对待。

……但艾伦看上去……年纪好小，而且真的好直啊！他会喜欢自己吗，如果真的在一起，他怎么和老耶格尔交代……三十路的大叔内心突然觉得五味杂陈。真是讽刺，平时自己最不屑一顾的少女心不知何时居然附在了自己身上！好在他还算比较实际，作为一个男人，过了青涩隐瞒的年纪，他也并不想掩盖自己对艾伦欣赏的事实。

少年笑够了，伸手递上一张名片：[这是我的名片，下周同一时间记得再来。如果条件允许，请每一个月或是几个月检查一次牙齿健康情况。]

利威尔接过，不忘观察他的手指，修长漂亮，方片形的指甲修剪整齐，他对艾伦礼貌地点头告别，心情复杂地起身离开。

……糟糕，好像陷进去了。

艾伦·耶格尔。

 

下个礼拜，利威尔如期而至。

补牙工作进行得很顺利，上牙比下牙蛀虫情况好很多，虽然仍有几处靠近神经，但刺痛已经减少了不少。

利威尔知道，很大程度上这是艾伦的功劳。

……艾伦。

补完牙，起身去给利威尔倒水的艾伦身材颀长，俊秀的侧脸在暮光下生动逼人。利威尔躺在牙科床上忍不住遐想，他觉得艾伦像是某种高挺的树木，比如白桦之类的，自带谦逊和热忱的风姿。

玉树临风的艾伦凑过来，他伸手去捏利威尔的下巴，沉浸在胡思乱想中的利威尔没反应过来本能地向后缩。艾伦拧紧了眉头多用了点力气扳住：[请别这么孩子气。]

啧，被一个小鬼这样说话可真是一点也不爽。哦，原来是看牙啊。利威尔心中暗笑自己的痴，不然还有什么？

[利威尔先生的牙质好软啊，上一次就想说了，简直一磨就掉，这可不是什么好现象。您得吃点硬东西，年纪轻轻的牙口这么不好可不行。]艾伦松开扳着他下巴的手，垂眸递上纸杯。

[我三十四。]利威尔平静地回答。

[诶？！]少年很诧异似的猛地抬头睁大了双眼，利威尔得承认他没看够艾伦低垂着长睫在轮廓分明的脸庞留下阴影的样子。

[我三十四。]

[……我到现在还是不敢相信，您看上去至少比实际年轻十岁以上。]艾伦愣愣地回答。

[哦，也许吧。]原本就生了张俊秀的娃娃脸，利威尔狭长深邃的眼睛和老练成熟的作风也无法改变这一点，被误认年龄是常有的事，天长日久，辩驳也没了兴致，利威尔喜欢用行动说话。但对方是艾伦，利威尔有点在意：[你介意吗？]

[啊？介意？……不介意啊，年轻是好事嘛，哈哈。]

[原来如此吗。]看来艾伦没想那么多。……直男？利威尔有点丧气。

[但利威尔先生很标致呢。您结婚了吗？]像是试探一样的口气，但又似乎是随意的调侃，利威尔试图揣测艾伦话里的意思。

[没有，我单身。]利威尔晃晃手，纤白的手指哪里有戒指的痕迹。

[哦。]这小鬼怎么总是这样温吞又有礼？真急人啊。

[那个假牙模具是干什么的？]利威尔喝一口水，伸手指向桌角，上次就有点在意。

[嗯，那个病人胃酸倒流，前一个假牙受了点腐蚀，我给他做了个新的。但是有的地方不满意，正在努力修改。我怎么能让我的病人得不到最好的治疗？我可是发誓要把牙病牙患驱逐到世界尽头的好大夫啊！]艾伦有点得意地笑了，眼角唇角眉角都是飞扬的，这倒是像他的年龄。

年龄？哦，对了。

[你看上去年纪轻轻的，你多大了？]

[艾伦,]他指正，[上周刚二十二。]原来如此，高材生吗，年纪太轻了。利威尔点点头。

[独生子？]

[还有个养姐叫三笠，她很优秀，但总是对我过度保护了。导致我现在连场恋爱都没谈过。不过我们一家人关系很好。利威尔先生呢？]

[我独居。]年长的男人回答。

他似乎不太喜欢别人过问他的私事，艾伦笑笑不着痕迹地带过了话题。

 

利威尔不喜欢咖啡更偏爱茶饮，而艾伦泡的甘菊茶简直清冽无比，太对他胃口了。无论是艾伦还是茶。  
诊室里干爽清凉，回荡着两人的谈笑声，气氛是放松惬意的。利威尔甚至觉得一直这样这样也不错。利威尔沉浸在艾伦迷人的笑容里几乎忘了时间。

 

[抱歉，这都快七点了，你得下班的吧。]利威尔起身。

[没事啦，反正回去也没太多事做。我喜欢和利威尔先生在一起。]说话前先笑，臭小鬼，谁教你这种勾人的方式的？那个[在一起]，是在一起聊天的意思吧？……希望不是我想多了。

[我也是。]礼貌地点头，这是实话，和艾伦在一起聊聊简直就像是给心灵做SPA，整个人一出诊室便轻松无比。

好了，现在他的牙齿也补好了，还有不少工作等着他去做，怕是没什么理由再过来了。利威尔心里有些惆怅，自己这样的感情，怕是不会被接受的，那不如就扼杀在摇篮中吧，时至某天，他一定也会认为这是个正确的决定。利威尔起身努力稳住步子向门外走去。

艾伦腿长三两下就跟上来了：[利威尔先生？您留下我的名片了，如果条件允许，请每个月来一次，我会为您检查牙齿。我们现在是朋友了，大事小事我能帮上的，请来找我。]他顿一顿。[我喜欢和利威尔先生在一起。]

哦，又是[喜欢]又是[在一起]，纯良热忱的笑容，温和有礼的口气，这时会玩死人心的啊。利威尔想，他怕是想阻止也阻止不了对艾伦的喜欢了吧。你还好吗，三十路的大叔啊。

[再见吧，早下班。]利威尔压抑着心中几乎满溢而出的幸福感。

[好的，改天见，利威尔先生。]

 

 

结果并非改天见，而是隔天又见了。

原因是利威尔将手机落在了艾伦的诊室。艾伦从手机的号码簿联系到了韩吉，通过韩吉传达给自己这个事情。

[艾伦·耶格尔！]韩吉大声喊，踩着宝蓝色酒杯跟哒哒踏进来直逼利威尔的办公桌，两手啪地拍在桌上：[哎呀利威尔，交男朋友了这是？约会的时候把手机都忘到人家那儿去啦？~]韩吉狡黠地冲利威尔挤挤眼。

[小点声，艾伦不是我男朋友。]利威尔眼睛不离屏幕，不动声色地回答。

这点小情绪怎么会逃开老朋友的慧眼：[也就是说，只差确定关系啦？我帮你追呀~]

[别想了，对方估计是个直男。]利威尔不悦地盯着韩吉：[你又来摸鱼了。]

被韩吉灵活地无视掉了。韩吉对着镜子补口红：[佩特拉和奥卢欧要结婚了。六月初。]

佩特拉·拉尔是利威尔·阿克曼的下属，奥卢欧·柏萨德也是。佩特拉是个金红短发、温柔自立的娇小美女，在这个以业绩著称的利威尔班子里唯一的女性成员，一直像对哥哥一样崇敬着利威尔，利威尔也像对妹妹一样很照顾她，现在这个小妹妹也要有个家了，做一个小自己几岁但同样能干坚强的好男人的六月新娘，一定会幸福的吧。毕竟奥卢欧对佩特拉的疼爱是整个公司都有目共睹的。要是敢辜负了这么个好姑娘，利威尔一定会毫不留情地削了他。

但在那之前，利威尔得先把手机拿回来。

 

 

诊室里，艾伦紧锁着眉头，看上去有点小鬼装大人的意思。利威尔默默评价。

[利威尔先生得小心些啊。手机什么的，很重要不是吗。]递上手机来的，是一双小麦色的、干爽温暖的大手，手腕处秀挺的骨骼看得利威尔心跳漏了一拍。

老天他真是……再不走就不想走了，利威尔咬咬牙想。

[非常感谢。]于是利威尔这样说，礼貌地点点头准备离开。他这才发现艾伦似乎是没怎么睡好，发角有一小撮不自然地翘起，到也有种随性的性感。利威尔想伸手去爬梳它们。

反应过来的时候利威尔已经这样做了。纤白的手指穿插在艾伦松软的棕发中，触感十分享受。

完。了。

利威尔僵在那里，面无表情。

对于不太熟的同性朋友过分亲昵的举动，艾伦没有躲开，但确实在意料之外：[利威尔先生？]他瞪大了蜂蜜色的猫眼。

[……]利威尔触电般地缩回手：[抱歉，你不习惯这样的吧？……只是觉得小鬼就应该休息得好些，睡乱了头发也无所谓。]

不料艾伦却又抓住了利威尔的手腕，这次力量大了些，艾伦唇角带笑，一双电眼看得利威尔心狂跳：[利威尔先生，您说的对，我昨晚确实睡的太好了。刚才是哪里乱了？您再碰一下我一会儿梳。]

[……]真拿他没办法。年纪轻轻小鬼就是有资本玩心。利威尔用手又轻触一下。

艾伦对他报以微笑。利威尔不确定自己有没有脸红。

[好了我得走了。]

[啊……]艾伦欲言又止，他站在椅子旁，右手紧紧按住椅背，像下了什么决心似的问出来：[利威尔先生，您怎么看我？]

[啊？]利威尔挑挑眉。

[我的意思是……抱歉，我没能在号码簿里看到我的。但是利威尔先生的我已经录入我的号码簿了……我，很重视利威尔先生。不仅是希望作为利威尔先生的牙医。希望利威尔先生也能重视我。]

[啊啊，一般亲密的人我是用座机联系的。你的号码输入的是座机。]他撒谎了。利威尔缺乏表情，所以不会露馅。事实上利威尔根本一忙起来就忘了这件事，装着名片的西装送去干洗了。

那怎么办？利威尔脑袋飞快地转着，对了，还有韩吉！

[艾伦，如果你觉得你比较希望我在手机上留下号码的话，那就如你所愿吧。]利威尔说。

[那个……]艾伦笑笑，[如果是这件事的话，我早已擅自帮您录进去了。]

好你个小鬼。利威尔心想。

[韩吉小姐是……？]艾伦犹豫着问。

利威尔答：[你玩过之前那个进击的巨人游戏么？]

艾伦眨眨眼，有些莫名其妙：[从15岁起就一直在玩，很喜欢。]

[是么，]利威尔有些忍俊不禁：[韩吉就是奇行种一样的女人，或者说，韩吉的性别就是韩吉。她是个好人，但如果可以，保持距离。]他可不确定那个女人会怎么和艾伦谈论起自己。

[哦。]声音听起来有点失落。但愿是利威尔多想了。

 

驾车开往位于市区的公司，利威尔心情不错地开了音乐。蜂蜜色的阳光，蜂蜜色的花朵，蜂蜜色的……艾伦的眼睛。他唇角流露出一抹微笑。

 

  
转眼到了四月中旬，很忙。利威尔几乎每天只能睡五个多小时。

泡在各项计划书、财务表、设计图中的高管利威尔的生活，其实依然枯燥。

在那枯燥的生活中为数不多的甜蜜滋润，是艾伦给的。

过度加班，睡眠不足，春末上火，利威尔咽干唇燥，刷牙都能刷出血来。

倒是艾伦会隔三差五跑来看看，送甘菊薄荷茶和自制的低糖小甜点，督促嗜甜如命的利威尔少吃甜食，用清火牙膏刷牙，甚至监督利威尔喝水和休息，11点准时短信道晚安……这已经超过牙医管辖的范围了吧，他对每个人都这么好的吧。利威尔心想，不想让自己怀有太多期待，但忍不住心情就是好起来。

拖着奔四之躯的利威尔，再和年轻时那么蛮干也确实觉得有点吃不消了，昏昏沉沉地开车前行在上班的路上，怕出事所以刻意放慢了速度，不料前方突然急窜出辆桃红色的卡宴，利威尔头脑混沌，不算灵活地躲闪一下，他满意地听到刺啦一声尖响，估计是剐蹭了。

认命地黑着脸下车，看到来人高束的棕红长发，剪裁大胆的桃红色小套装，金色酒杯跟有节奏地点着地——韩吉潮到爆的大墨镜下露出的玩味笑容，[不好意思啊利威尔，看你最近太累了，给你找点乐子。……你可以把车放在这里我来等保险公司！]

[混账眼镜你……！！]他语塞，要怎么上班去啊。他一向准时，但今天走得急连零钱都没带。否则沙丁鱼罐头似的拥挤公交车就算挑剔如利威尔也能将就。

[你别急啊~]韩吉打断他，红唇映着皓齿大咧咧笑开：[你家艾伦不就在那儿吗！]

利威尔猛地回头，可不是，艾伦就站在他身后不远处看着他俩，估计是刚晨练完又逛了早市回去，深蓝色运动裤和明黄色T恤被汗液濡湿大半，更显得长手长脚和谐好看。手里提着早点和新鲜的蔬菜。汗湿的刘海有几丝棕发贴服在光洁的额头，他还在流汗而且有点喘，被利威尔猛地回望过去表情一瞬间显得很呆萌。

真是性感。利威尔忍不住想，果然是年轻的小鬼。

[喂艾伦！]利威尔朝着他的方向喊：[我急着上班，你送我一程吧？]

[行啊，]艾伦高声回答，指指身后：[只要您不介意我的自行车。]

就这样，西装革履的利威尔被一身运动服、饭菜满筐的流汗小鬼耶格尔送到了公司，艾伦一路上怕利威尔闷，就大声给他唱歌。利威尔虽然有点尴尬路人的视线但终究没拒绝，艾伦的歌声清澈热情，和他本人一样极富感染力。尽管很多歌利威尔都没听过，但艾伦唱起来就让人不那么在意歌曲本身了。

艾伦的肩背宽阔而踏实，带着令人安心的热度。坐在后座的利威尔闻到少年身上苹果香气混着汗水的味道，突然想到初夏的果实。

青涩，率直，热情，甜美，迷人。

在歌声和伴随而来的不少人的侧目下到了公司，艾伦不在乎这些，只是爽朗一笑，挥挥手走了。

留下利威尔目送艾伦离开的背影，梳理心头一团乱麻。谁让你这么笑的，混账小鬼。

 

  
终于忙到了五月初，工作节奏缓下来，这时利威尔牙疼又犯了，这次和以往不同，估计是智齿长出来了。

长智齿这事情，情况因人而异。有十几二十岁长的，也有像利威尔这样三四十才长的。

利威尔一开始以为是上火吃点药就没事了，后来发现没那么简单，右边牙龈后方露出了白点，舔一下就触电似的生疼，后来居然半个右脸都肿了起来。

吃饭成问题。睡觉不敢侧翻身。有时候说话也不利索了。

大到上司托德·匹克西斯、埃尔文·史密斯，下到损友韩吉·佐伊都发来了或关心诚挚或嬉笑调侃的问候……利威尔看着洗手间镜子里红肿不能再拖了，利威尔脑子里闪过艾伦令人安心的笑脸。

躺在床上，利威尔心想明天就去找艾伦。

……艾伦。第一次他就告诉利威尔，条件允许的话最好一个月查一次牙。

利威尔是真的忙，所以他……多久没去艾伦那里了？如果说作为朋友的话艾伦真的是个合格的友人，又体贴又热情。只是利威尔……不想只做朋友，但是无法开口。贸然表达自己的感情，恐怕不只是少一个恋人，更是少一个友人。

人过三十，想法渐趋保守，连愚勇都成了奢侈。

相比前者，还是后者比较可怕。所以利威尔宁愿和艾伦处于一个安全的位置，虽然无法做进一步接触，但至少也可以做到友谊永存。

利威尔非常清楚，两个男人在一起的话，支撑他们的最主要因素是爱情、勇气和责任，能做到这几点的都是勇士。在一起的话，他们的人生就不会有什么波澜了。没有孩子。自己是可以忍受，但过上十几或者几十年谁能保证艾伦不后悔。他不会说出来，哪怕是为了艾伦，他本值得一个更加光明的未来，利威尔不希望自己的感情成为艾伦前行的负担。

艾伦还太年轻了。

太年轻了。

但这……真的甘心？这……算不算是种无悔的选择？利威尔不知道。

他只知道有时候，还是少想一些会活得更轻松。利威尔闭上双眼，沉沉地坠入梦境。

 

四肢仿佛浸在温暖的羊水中，在潮热的狭小空间艰难活动，头昏目眩，四周漆黑一片无法探测究竟，有种窒息般的痛苦从足底席卷而来，恐惧淹没了利威尔。

利威尔浑身冷汗地惊醒，身体是僵硬的，额发被打湿，口干舌燥，直觉看应该是发烧了，他轻易不生病，一生病必然到达需要帮助的程度。

他闭着眼艰难地摸黑搜寻着手机……在床头柜，应该是的。意识混沌，指尖控制不住力道一戳、两戳打翻了床头的水杯，利威尔心烦意乱，努力倾斜着身体去够，酸疼的手臂又不慎扫掉了台灯，好在抓到了手机，想支撑着身体爬起来却不料一手抓空连带着整个身体都是去平衡，然后……

不知怎么就载到了地上，还无力地滚了几下。好在地板在利威尔的洁癖扫除下总是光洁如镜的。利威尔皱着眉头叹口气，还是浑身使不上劲儿，更别提爬起来了，索性仰躺在地板上。

开机，白光刺眼，利威尔眯着眼睛下意识地寻找着那个号码……艾伦。

艾伦·耶格尔。

亲近的朋友也有许多，但现在利威尔只想要艾伦。

仿佛艾伦在身边的话，逝去的、即将逝去的一切，连同内心困顿身体疲惫的自己……都将得到最安心的救赎一般。

艾伦……是家。可以是家人一样的存在，利威尔贪心地希望他于自己又不止是家人。

[嘟——嘟——咔哒。]拨通了。

[……您好，利威尔先生？]对方听起来像是已经睡下了，清澈好听声音里混了些软糯的鼻音。

[艾伦。艾伦……是我。]利威尔嗓子沙哑，说出话来有些古怪地变音。头昏脑热，四肢乏力，病弱的利威尔不知所措，褪去社会人的事故成熟，他像个无助的孩子一样低喃起来：[艾伦，难受。艾伦……艾伦……艾伦。艾伦……]

艾伦猛地猛地被艾伦那边打断：[利威尔先生？！您在哪儿？！不舒服吗！！我可以马上过去！！]

[艾伦。……艾伦！]回应我啊。

[……我在。]不知道是不是感受到了那边的不安，艾伦决定先稳住利威尔的情绪，应该是陷入麻烦了。[利威尔先生，我在。]声音里有给人安心的力量。

神志不清的利威尔仿佛是将手机当做了艾伦的手，他换了更柔和的力道，猫咪一样蹭了蹭手机，然后在热度和困意的驱使下沉沉睡去。

 

然后不知过了多久，利威尔听到门外有响动，而他如同榨干了力气一般动弹不得，恐惧袭上心头……歹徒？事到如今似乎也做不了什么了，只求他留一条命就好……艾伦不在啊。……他在的话能做什么。利威尔胡思乱想起来。

蹬蹬蹬蹬——脚步很急，不止一个人。……没脱鞋子！利威尔不悦地拧紧了眉头，没有睁眼。

[利威尔先生！！]是艾伦！！利威尔猛地睁大双眼，伴随着[啪！！]地打开卧室灯的声音，通明的光线几乎闪瞎了利威尔的眼睛，但与此同时无限狂喜如涨潮一般涌上心头，鼻子泛酸，眼泪在不知道是光线还是心情的刺激下盈满眼眶……他这是怎么了？

利威尔看上去清瘦，然而并不轻。  
心急如焚的艾伦几乎是一把将通体瘫软的利威尔打横抱起来，定期锻炼的年轻躯体精壮而温暖，肩膀处感受到微微震颤的结实的手臂肌肉，苹果的清爽气息钻入利威尔不太通气的鼻孔，模模糊糊地将艾伦秀挺的侧脸用眼睛描摹一遍……这小鬼，真是怎么看怎么好看啊。

[利威尔先生，您还好吧？我不放心您，联系了韩吉小姐……韩吉小姐！请快去发动车子，我们可以走了！]艾伦一边抱着利威尔快步往门口走去，利威尔侧头，韩吉呲牙咧嘴地冲他挤眉弄眼。

……这个奇行种。一脸[你看是我帮他英雄救美的改天请吃喝啊]的表情是怎么回事！

顾不得生气，几近虚脱的感觉将利威尔逼入了下一个困意的高峰，被艾伦抱下楼的时候右脸颊碰到艾伦的身体疼得他立刻清醒大半……对啊！同样是男人，他怎么在被艾伦抱着！！太不像话了，三十路的尊严何在啊！！

利威尔开始轻微挣扎起来，嗓子干哑说不出话，幅度不大的动作引起艾伦的不满：[利威尔先生请别乱动！！您现在是病人，照顾好自己怎么舒服怎么来就行了！！]

啊啊，为了我舒服所以大半夜的这么麻烦你和那只奇行种也无所谓吗？再被一边送上车后座利威尔一边心想，心底是温暖和感激，他自己都不知道他在用淡淡爱意的眼神看着艾伦。

艾伦显然无暇顾及这些，他用手背撩起刘海擦一把自己额头上晶亮的汗，一边凑过来把两人额头相贴，脸上的愠色渐渐加深，一双蜂蜜色的大眼睛焦急地锁住利威尔的：[利威尔先生您怎么回事，这么不爱惜自己的身体！我大体量一下就知道您发烧了！……刚到您家的时候也吓了一跳，被子也不盖，水洒了满地，就那么躺在地板上睡觉合适吗？才五月份贪凉也要有个数啊！]

[啊啊。]好啰嗦。不过……还不赖。利威尔唇角弯出一个不易察觉的弧度。他把头靠在艾伦肩上，看上去清瘦的艾伦，意外地有着令人宽心的肩膀，利威尔闭目养神。

艾伦不再和利威尔说话，转而韩吉低语些什么，利威尔犯困听不清反而嫌吵，只听见韩吉一口一个好好好地应着，不时发出嘻嘻的笑声，随后就是叮铃叮铃的金属声……钥匙？

对了，韩吉是有利威尔家的备用钥匙。以防万一备用钥匙是要交给信任的朋友，韩吉虽然看上去不靠谱，但还是深得利威尔信任的。现在就连韩吉也意识到，备用钥匙，该换主人啦。

 

 

利威尔是被清晨的鸟啼声吵醒的。

雪白的墙壁，消毒水的气息，以及正在挂的水……利威尔意识到自己大概是在医院。他挣扎着坐起来，头脑清醒了些，体力也恢复了大半。

自己今天凌晨生病发烧了，艾伦和韩吉把自己送到这里来的吧……随后发生了什么利威尔心里大概有数了，看看这病房的设置和床头自由之翼的徽标，应该是耶格尔家的医院。

哒哒。轻微的脚步声，艾伦端着一果盘苹果进来，看到利威尔一愣，随即蜂蜜色的大眼睛溢满了惊喜：[您醒了？感觉怎么样？]

[好多了，谢谢你，艾伦。……还有韩吉。]韩吉一屁股坐到病床上，抓起一个苹果就开始啃：[哎哟，托您的福气我和艾伦一晚上没睡好，轮流看着你。我帮你和埃尔文请好假了，他说你歇个几天没问题，别被工作压垮了就好。]韩吉忽然凑近了递上个镜子：[嘿嘿~你看看你现在的样子，倒是显得真小啊！要不是手机电量不足，真想给你拍一张群发！]

利威尔没好气地接过，看着镜中的自己：苍白的脸颊好歹有了一丝红润，眼睛由于刚醒也是水汪汪的，微长的刘海有些凌乱，大号的病号服松松垮垮地挂在身上……比起之前精英上班族形象自然是气场消退了不少，反倒像是比艾伦还小了几岁的少年。

利威尔觉得自己太不堪入目了，他最不想让艾伦见到的样子，却让艾伦见到了。真尴尬，但转念一想，自己看牙的时候应该更难看才对，呲牙咧嘴啊，唾液啊，血液啊，没准儿还有食物残渣之类的……啊，利威尔的洁癖症逼得他的头隐隐作痛，不太好意思面对艾伦了。

 

[行啦，这儿交给艾伦了，我走啦。]韩吉抢回镜子，不知何时她已经啃完了苹果，正对着镜子补妆。

[嗯。谢谢你。]

[谢啥谢，咱俩谁跟谁啊，下次买点心别忘了我一份！]利威尔点头，目送韩吉哼着小曲儿扭着离开。

艾伦在一旁静静地看着他，眼睛里有利威尔读不懂的意味。

利威尔看艾伦垂眸削苹果，他的技术很好，居然简简单单地就把苹果削成了兔子形状，用牙签扎好递给利威尔。

[谢谢。]利威尔接过，怕碰到智齿因而小口慢慢地咀嚼着，苹果甜中带酸，口感爽脆。利威尔很享受地吃着，看着艾伦继续削。

帅哥很养眼，苹果很美味，为自己削着美味苹果的帅哥更想让他一亲芳泽。利威尔不承认自己是外貌协会的，但他确实认同爱美之心人皆有之这一说。细细打量，居然有人长着这么好看的手。

利威尔的遐想被艾伦的话打断了：[利威尔先生，您和韩吉小姐关系很好呢。]

利威尔分析不出话里的意思。

想了一会儿才回答，[啊？嗯，初中到现在一直在一块儿。]其实不只是韩吉，还有埃尔文，三毛……甚至艾伦他爹，都是关系不错的朋友。

[……哦。]艾伦的声音听起来闷闷的。怎么了？利威尔想。

一阵静默，艾伦换了个话题。[利威尔先生，您的低烧很可能是智齿引起的。]

……智齿……吗？没想过这么多。利威尔决定耐心听艾伦说下去。

[对，智齿。智齿萌出时，口腔卫生较差或机体抵抗力较弱时，会引发智齿冠周炎，是厌氧菌感染性疾病，继续会发展为口腔间隙感染，伴有一定的体温变化。先挂水，挂完水，退了烧，去拍张片子，然后我为您拔智齿。]

[……好。]

 

在艾伦和医护人员的精心照料下。利威尔顺利地退烧了。

隔天就去拔了智齿。

智齿拔得有惊无险，一共四颗，手术型的拔牙，艾伦和助手牙医爱尔敏·阿诺德、三笠·阿克曼几乎配合得天衣无缝。

无论是术前的准备、麻醉的用量、术中切开创口的大小，取出牙冠、牙根的角度都让人无可挑剔……这帮年纪不大的小鬼，确实是专业得很有一套。

……术后腮帮肿个两三天也是正常。利威尔看着镜子里原来尖俏的瓜子脸不知何时几乎变成了国字型，心里说不出的别扭……回头和埃尔文说一声在家办公几天吧。

真是不爽，能听到那个叫三笠的小妞明里暗里的嗤笑声。

[利威尔先生，近几天先别刷牙了，后面有牙洞会积存食物，至少一天三次用漱口水清洁口腔，这段时间就戒掉甜食吧，还有不要吃海鲜、辣椒等刺激性食物。]艾伦递给他一盒漱口水：[说话和睡觉可能有不便，如果实在遇到问题欢迎打电话找我。]

哦，真是个好大夫。真是尽职尽责。利威尔想，点点头。

艾伦笑笑，利威尔总觉得他还有话没说。

 

当晚利威尔就拨通了艾伦的电话。原因是自己几乎不会做饭，买来的饭菜生硬油腻甚至堵塞牙洞，饿得几乎头晕眼花的利威尔感受到了无能为力的滋味。

艾伦来了，提着满手的新鲜蔬菜，换了鞋就直奔厨房。利威尔家的厨房宽大整洁，锅勺碗筷摆弄得井井有条，艾伦很满意，挽起袖子开始做饭。

利威尔靠在厨房门框上，看着艾伦忙进忙出，背对着他切菜的模样不禁莞尔。

牙医兼厨子，就算是朋友这样对人也太好了吧。

真是个好男人啊。长相身材都好，认真上进工作高薪，出身富贵却不骄不躁，反而质朴实在又热忱善良……这样有魅力的大男孩，女人缘应该也不错。想到这，利威尔觉得心口闷堵，他转身坐到桌前，百无聊赖地翻起杂志来。

……完全看不进去啊……这是什么，里面怎么都是些衣服和搔首弄姿的女人……VOGUE!!一定是韩吉趁他不在家来这里蹭甜点吃留下来忘了带走的……可不是，里面还有姜饼屑！！利威尔一脸嫌弃地把杂志收到一边，这时候艾伦不知何时已经把最后一盘菜端上来了。

鲜蔬茶碗蒸、红烧香菇、荷叶粥，知道利威尔嗜甜如命，居然体贴地补了道草莓大福做甜点。每道菜都鲜香可口，虽然是素食却风味不减，看得利威尔食指大动。

艾伦起身回到厨房，利威尔奇怪：[艾伦，你不吃吗？]

那边隔着门喊：[您先吃吧！……这么干净的厨房不打扫一下怎么行。我一会儿再过去，您先吃不用等我！]

……臭小鬼！陪我吃饭啊！这句话利威尔此时说不出来。他搁下筷子，坐在那里等艾伦。心中是暖暖的酸胀感……这……算什么啊。奔四的自己遇到了艾伦，仿佛整个人由内而外的不像原来的自己了。

要是硬说的话，应该是更有人情味了。不再总是一个人独来独往，紧闭心门，投身工作，而是真正开始理解感情，懂得生活。

……这都是艾伦的功劳。

他的艾伦·耶格尔。

他喜欢的少年。

 

[利威尔先生，都说了不要等我了！菜要热着才好吃！……还是说不好吃？]艾伦走出来看着发愣不动筷子的利威尔，一边抹汗一边走过来，声音有点忧虑。

利威尔微笑一下，低头开动。

不知为什么，利威尔有预感，今晚艾伦有事要说。

果不其然，饭吃到一半，艾伦一边往嘴里塞着菜一边说：[利威尔先生，我要走了。明天上午的汽车。]

[——走？！去哪里？！]仿佛心脏都要被掏空。大脑有一瞬间的空白，利威尔手足冰凉，脸颊却突然滚烫，话不经大脑脱口而出，利威尔自己都意识到声音太大了。

[原来的学校里我们104期组织志愿者活动。唔……去希干希纳区，对那里的难民进行义诊。月底回来。]艾伦低头扒菜，不去看利威尔。

[不能不去？]利威尔咬一口草莓大福，斜着眼看艾伦。他不放心，极不放心。希干希纳区和富裕的希娜市不同，是个集贫困脏乱、恐怖暴力、贩毒走私、灾害频发于一身的，地狱一样的城市，几乎人人持枪，街头巷战永不停歇……别人避之不得，只有艾伦这样天使一样的傻瓜才会傻乎乎的去……好听点叫殒身成仁，说难听点叫送死也不为怪。

艾伦倒是很激动：[怎么能不去！那边的灾民多可怜！之前又多发泥石流，大批灾民流离失所，我在这里安享着富足的生活，怎么说得过去！！]

[你不欠他们的。]利威尔淡淡地说。

[是，我不欠他们的，但他们需要我！！我不能白白地活着啊，活着就要像战斗一样，为保卫人类生活得更好献出心脏！！]艾伦声音高了八度：[利威尔先生不能阻止我……我，要去！！]

————哐当！！几乎是一瞬间的事，艾伦身下的凳子被利威尔猛地踢翻，膝盖被狠狠地撞到了地上发出不小的声响，疼得他倒吸一口冷气。

[喂！！您干——]没有给艾伦回神的空档，利威尔凌厉的拳脚就已经毫不客气地向他身上招呼了。艾伦勉强回神却搞不清利威尔想干什么，只好严严实实地做出防卫的姿势，瞅准对方疏忽的破绽猛地跃起将对方扑倒压制在地板上。力气很大，甚至同为男人的利威尔也挣脱不开。

[好好的吃着饭呢您干什么呀！！我这样做有什么不好！！]艾伦不服气地吼向他，金眸瞪大了死死地和利威尔狭长的灰蓝色眼睛对视，[我就是要为大家好，我做为一个牙医，能做到的就是尽量用自己的能力帮助别人摆脱困难，哪怕尽一点点力气也好，这有什么不对！！]

[就是不对！！]利威尔吼回去，趁艾伦没有防备脚尖发力猛击艾伦的小腿前侧，艾伦跪在地上疼得几乎要流下泪来，利威尔猛地站起，对着艾伦的左脸猛地一踹……力道大得几乎要把牙齿也踢断。口鼻流血，还是用那双眼睛，艾伦瞪着利威尔。

[臭小鬼，保护自己的能力都没有谈何为人类献出心脏？！]利威尔俯视着他，眼神里有傲慢也有不易觉察的动摇。

坚定如艾伦，不会因为他而改变想法，利威尔一直都知道，所以他心慌。

艾伦某种意义上讲就是披着人皮的怪兽。无论怎样的力量都撼动不了他顽强如钢的意志，估计，连爱也……只是利威尔不甘心，不甘心！开玩笑！把天使一样的艾伦送到地狱去？！但是被那样的眼神牢牢地锁住，利威尔也多少心虚后悔起来。恨自己也恨艾伦，轻易地就让一个小鬼击垮自己的心理防线。

静默良久。

利威尔斜睨着艾伦：[不还手吗？]

[不，]艾伦用手擦擦唇边的血，[我知道利威尔先生是心口不一的好人，您只是担心我，表现方式不同罢了。其实不只是您一个人这样做，我的发小儿爱尔敏和三笠和我一起去也是因为害怕我出事。……他们估计并非真心想去，不过有那样的觉悟也证明了我们不是白交的朋友。]

[您也只是关心我……您是个好人，只是没有能力去像关心我一样关心其它人。我这次去，其实更重要的是理清自己的心。]艾伦定定地看着利威尔，利威尔别过脸避免对视。

艾伦站起来，收拾刚才打斗中掉到地上的杂物。一本韩吉带来的VOGUE被打翻躺在那里，利威尔怔怔地立在原地，朝上的那一页红得刺眼。

艾伦安静地吃完饭，起身准备离开，走到门前时，听到了后面传来利威尔淡静的嗓音。

[每天设法报平安。要回来，艾伦。]声音如碎珠子迸溅在寂静无声的空间，到底饱含了多少心绪，想不透。

他爱艾伦，毫无疑问。他必将在束缚与放手之间艰难地寻求平衡。  
趁着艾伦不在，他也好理清一下自己的心。或者说，不用理清了。  
超出想象。即使这份爱慕永远也不会得到回应。利威尔也已经做出了无悔的选择。  
不会动摇，不会后悔。对方是艾伦的话，他选择支持，而且必将坚持到底。

算是，默认了。

[嗯，我会的！]艾伦开门的一瞬间露出利威尔见过最好看的笑容。

明媚，如同四月的春光。

 

  
[利威尔，你的小男友呢？]韩吉又来办公室蹭吃蹭喝了，这次一道来的还有佩特拉，两个姑娘大大咧咧地霸占了最后一盒凤梨酥。

[什么？！您是……]佩特拉瞪大了眼睛，这一口是在太甜了，咽不下去。

[嘛嘛，就是那样吧~]韩吉俏皮地眨眨眼睛。[可爱的小帅哥哦~]

利威尔打开手机，意料之中地看到了艾伦今天的平安短信，安心了许多。他拧着眉头头看着她们：[即使关系再好我这儿的甜点也不是白吃的，来干什么？]

[当然是来请你去给妹妹挑婚纱啊，你可是伴郎！]韩吉嗔。

 

公司里尤其是利威尔班成员，感情极好，特意请假来给佩特拉张罗婚事。  
租了辆面包车，一行人浩浩荡荡地就挤满了不大的婚礼用品店。

说是作为老哥给妹妹看婚纱，利威尔对这种事情几乎是一窍不通，他总觉得这种事情应该是新郎来做的，奥卢欧更习惯于批判而非挑选，利威尔既然作为哥哥一样的存在，他理应做点什么来表达对佩特拉的祝贺。

挑婚纱、选花朵、定主题的主力军自然是公司的艺术总监韩吉，同时她也是佩特拉的闺蜜，做这些可谓是当仁不让。

奥卢欧挑挑拣拣，评评点点，但好在都是些正确意见，众人一轮一番最终也欣然同意。

早已结婚的埃尔德·琴和君达·修兹自知帮不上忙，就把自家太太请来了，一群女人唧唧喳喳倒也是拿出当年张罗自己婚礼的劲头全新参与的。

CEO多特·匹克西斯代表公事缠身CFO三毛·扎卡里阿斯和COO埃尔文·史密斯参与一下婚礼用酒的挑选，并且传话为了表示歉意，埃尔文负责多批准10天的蜜月休假，并承诺，婚礼当天，大家都会去的。

一时间好不热闹。利威尔也被韩吉拉去，问问这，挑挑那……

这大概是艾伦以前说过的……所谓集体的温暖？抛开繁重的公务，私底下的大家，都是有血有肉、热爱生活、有情有义的人。

要为生活而生活，不要为工作而生活。就是这样简单的道理啊。

利威尔唇角勾起一抹浅笑。自己如果结婚的话，估计大家伙也会像这样参与吧……

 

————结婚？！！和谁！！！

 

脑海中跳出艾伦温暖的笑脸，利威尔觉得这股暖意似乎化作了花朵的甜香柔柔地包围了他。他已经决定，等艾伦回来，就不再隐藏自己的心意。

哪怕不被接受，勇敢说出来就好。这是他无悔的选择。

艾伦走了近两个星期，偶尔他们也会通话，有时是在半夜，艾伦说他在赏星星的时候想起没有报平安；有时是在白天，艾伦说义诊休息的时候回想起利威尔的挂念。

有时那边是安静的风声，南方草木的清新气味仿佛能隔着电话传递过来；但更多时候那边传来的是妇女操着方言的咒骂催促、孩子的啼哭、老人的干呕，甚至是枪林弹雨的战斗声，听起来就让人心惊胆战。

利威尔和艾伦之间有种默契。他听，他说，从不厌烦。

而每一次，虽然偶尔会抱怨几句，艾伦的声音都仿佛饱蘸着希望和满足，仿佛多停留一会儿，就能多做出一部分改变似的。

[我的目标是让全世界都有一口好牙！]艾伦这样大发豪言的时候，利威尔在另一边忍俊不禁地点点头。

利威尔听说他和三笠一帮人今天要去希干希纳东北部的山区义诊，结束就回来。担心，利威尔自然还是有的。

埃尔德和君达哥儿俩下够了棋又帮不上忙无事可做，边喝啤酒边打开婚纱店的电视，百无聊赖地调着台，突然，他们停在了新闻频道。

是关于希干希纳东北部山区由于强降水突发泥石流的新闻，受灾面积不大，然而破坏力不小，冲毁了不少村庄，人员损失惨重。特别是来自露丝市的一群年轻医科大学生志愿者团队，失踪人数超过三分之一，被掩埋、受重伤者不计其数……

利威尔捏紧了拳头，心脏几乎跳到了喉咙。他紧紧盯着屏幕，好像那样就能用视线把艾伦从那里揪出来似的。

艾伦……艾伦……艾伦艾伦！！！

下意识地，他开始拨打艾伦的手机……无人接听！！

绝望像潮水一样淹没了利威尔，从头皮麻到脚跟的感觉令他几乎昏厥。从下午到午夜，他一次又一次地拨打着那个熟悉的号码，艾伦的音容笑貌回荡在他耳边眼前……仿佛就在昨天……又可能顷刻灰飞烟灭……艾伦可能会遭遇不测。他明明知道的。

他应该不顾一切地阻止他的。

不顾一切地告诉他，亲吻他，让他肆无忌惮地抱他，留住艾伦，让他享受利威尔主动奉上的身体，和心脏。

最起码，有一份牵绊能阻止艾伦……他能做到自己能做到的一切。

只是为什么他没有这样做！！到底知不知道、值不值得，这到底是不是无悔的选择！！

如果是，为什么他现在后悔到绝望？！

如果不是，那谁来告诉他什么是无悔的选择？！

永远也不知道什么是正确的，永远也无法预料到结果，你说的正确是什么，不会后悔只是在作出决定的那一刻吗？

即使那美其名曰是给他一个追寻梦想，帮助他人，获得自由，梳理心境的机会，但谁也不能否认这就是把艾伦暂时带离利威尔的身边。

啊，把天使堕入希干希纳的地狱，天使的追随者，他的心脏也必将受到熊熊业火的蹂躏煎熬。

 

和韩吉说了一声，利威尔失魂落魄地回到家里，废寝忘食，手机一直紧捏在手里不敢放开，隔三差五地给艾伦打个电话，一开始只是信号不好或是占线，后来居然直接关机了……

——天知道发生了些什么！！

艾伦，都是你的错！！

都是因为你对我那么好，都是因为你那样对我笑，都是因为你要坚持离开，都是因为你让我……爱上你。

利威尔不是坐以待毙之人，十几岁才有的、平时自己最不屑一顾的冲动促使他说干就干，反正干坐着也只是心焦而已。退一万步讲，就算……固执如利威尔也要亲眼见识一番才能死心。

不好意思了小鬼，事关三十路大叔的尊严。怎么能让这份感情不明不白地湮灭。

因此哪怕蛛丝一样细的希望也要努力攥住，直觉告诉他不能停下，至少那样才有可能做出无悔的选择。

这就是利威尔的原则。

 

[铃铃铃——铃铃铃——]

行李快收拾完了，空荡寂静的客厅里突然传来急促的电话铃响，利威尔飞奔过去接电话。

似曾相识的声音，不是艾伦，应该是他的发小儿爱尔敏·阿诺德，声音焦急得像是要哭出来：[利威尔先生？！利威尔先生！！快来耶格尔医院！！艾伦他……艾伦他……您快来啊！！]

——艾伦！！？他怎么了？！！

不敢想象可能的结果。  
利威尔几乎是强迫自己维持住站立的姿势。

 

  
利威尔已经忘记了自己是怎么到医院的，回想起来好像忘了看信号灯……那估计是闯了几次红灯，好在已经午夜车并不多。他呼哧呼哧喘着跑进医院。

爱尔敏在楼梯口探着身子焦急地张望，看到利威尔就慌忙迎上去，他看上去风尘仆仆：[利威尔先生，您来了！这里这里！！]

无暇顾及其它，两人急促忙乱的脚步扰乱了走廊的空荡清寂。

[哗啦——]病房的门被猛地拉开，力道太大带起了风，门口花瓶里的百合摇摇地坠下一朵。

 

病房人不少。两张病床上都躺了人，探病者也三三两两占满了屋子。

东床是艾伦。利威尔强压住急切的心情，尽量放轻脚步靠到了艾伦床边。

迎着稀薄的月色，艾伦清俊的容颜陷入安详的沉睡。尽管做了初步的清洁，但脸上发上衣服上还依稀可见零落斑驳的泥迹，左臂被硬物刮出不大的一道，缝了几针。

利威尔确认并无大碍，叹了口气。和格里沙点点头，他无声地坐下。

病房里气氛很沉闷，间或有人低低的谈话声和哭泣声。耶格尔夫妇一脸难掩的担忧，三笠坐在两张病床中间冥思，和艾伦一起参加志愿活动的104期成员死死伤伤，回来的比离去的少些，但能回来的，大多平安。

受伤回来的，除了艾伦，还有个叫让的小子，也是刚从泥塘里淌过一样脏。绷带缠了满额，还好只是中度脑震荡，也没什么皮外伤。加上救治及时，也算是不幸中的万幸。

光头少年和棕发高马尾的清秀少女灰头土脸都来不及收拾干净，凑在一起大口啃着面包两眼发直。其实整个病房里情况都差不多，着急忙慌地从灾区转移到耶格尔医院，目睹了太多队友猝然早逝，惊魂未定又担心幸存的同伴。未梳洗未换衣，异味多少可想而知。

利威尔没有嫌弃，他伸出手轻柔地包住艾伦打着点滴的右手，试图温暖艾伦僵冷的肌肤。

在肩上感觉到了温度和重量，他抬起头，三笠面无表情地指指门外。

利威尔看了眼艾伦，跟了出去。同行的还有一高一矮的两个女生，都受了不同程度的轻伤。三笠侧侧身让出个空，他这才发现三笠旁边还拉着个小姑娘，约莫四五岁。棕黑发色，灰蓝色大眼睛，赤着一只脚穿着被泥汤泡得看不出本色的裙子，不怎么怕生，见着利威尔勇敢地迎上他的视线。

眼神不错。

利威尔看向三笠等人。不明所以。

金发大眼的矮小少女先开口：[我叫克里丝塔。……艾伦和让他们为了保护艾维受了伤。]她低头抚摸小姑娘裸露的肩膀，[艾维很可怜，家里一贫如洗。父母和奶奶在粮囤里避雨的时候泥石流就发生了……然后……]她说不下去了，哽咽地蹲下抱住了艾维。站在她旁边的皮肤黛黑的高个子女生低下头无言地拍着克里丝塔的肩膀。

[我想你大概知道怎么回事了。我们104期中断义诊志愿活动，帮助进行救援工作。但是在这个过程中，由于缺乏准备和必要的经验，很多同伴都不幸遇难。艾伦他们几个男生没能救出她的亲人，只好拼尽全力保护她，希望她活下来。之后艾伦一定会收养这个孩子的。]三笠用了一种隐忍的语气，瞪了一眼利威尔，然后咬着牙别过脸说：[艾伦，很不放心你。他手机泡水报废了，没法联系你，过来的路上艾伦都脱水神志不清了还在念叨你的名字。]

很不放心……利威尔吗？这个笨蛋，自己都要活不下去了还保护着幼小的生命，担心利威尔不放心……为什么偏偏是利威尔？！利威尔心中有些甜蜜的预感，他不知如何形容。于是他弯下腰去，从口袋里取出一块巧克力塞到小姑娘手中。

他爱艾伦，所以艾伦所爱护的，他也会去爱护。

这个艾伦拿命守护的小姑娘捏着糖瞪大了眼睛，抬头看看利威尔，低头看看糖，然后露出了灿烂的笑容。她喜欢利威尔。

还不赖。利威尔也笑了。  
短暂的谈话过后，他们一起回到病房。

 

艾伦已经醒了，见到利威尔百感交集，明明勉强算是笑着，说话声音却沙哑哽咽：[我以为我回不来了，利威尔先生！哈哈，您的脸已经消肿啦……]他看向大家，眼泪映着笑容：[真好……活着真好！没有和大家分开！……我……]

利威尔没有说话，握紧了艾伦的手。

[艾伦，你要好好休息。]三笠打断他。

艾伦撑着身子坐起来，表情诧异：[……让呢？马尔科呢？……托马斯呢？大家都在吗？]

爱尔敏定定地看着艾伦，没有躲闪：[让在你旁边的床上，没什么大碍……马尔科和托马斯他们……]

他们死了。艾伦明白没说完的话里的意思，垂下头不再追问。一拳狠狠地垂向床铺，心怀不甘，泪如雨下。

利威尔起身抱紧艾伦，他埋首在艾伦的肩窝，低喃着：[哭吧，痛痛快快的哭出来。哭出来就好了。]

仿佛受到了某种释然和准许，艾伦不再隐忍，任凭涕泗横流。

艾伦沉痛悲恸的哭声盈满了病房，大家渐渐散去。

 

哭吧，艾伦。你做的很好。利威尔说。

黎明总在黑夜后到来，玫瑰金色的霞光会驱散阴霾。  
时至某天，那些伤痛留下的残痕终会过去，就像未曾出现过一般。  
然后，逝者安息，生者的灵魂将得到净化，乘着自由之翼飞往天际。

 

 

[利威尔先生……我在希干希纳的日子可真正体验到了人生百态，世事冷暖啊。不去不知道我们所过的日子是多么富裕幸福，还有多少人挣扎在生死线上苟且求生。]艾伦半坐在床铺上大发感慨。

[啧，我承认你说的没错，但小鬼就别用这种看透红尘一样文绉绉的口气说话了。]利威尔笨拙地削着苹果，叉起一小块递给艾伦。

艾伦笑笑，不置可否，只是定定地用目光锁住利威尔：[利威尔先生，您还记得我和您说过我为什么要去那里吗？]

[像傻子一样献上愚蠢的心脏，让世人拥有一口好牙，作为无知青年体验一下社会。]利威尔懒懒地回答，心里却隐隐抱有期待。

[不，]艾伦说，[我说过的，我要去理清自己的心。]

利威尔抬眼看他。

艾伦露出一个大大的笑容，金眼睛里闪着幸福的羞涩，却没有躲开视线：[我一开始啊，就对利威尔先生一见钟情了，这是我的初恋，我总觉得自己的这份心意可能是错觉，好几次想说都忍住了。但您是个温柔的好人，我忍不住关心您，见到您就话多，就想笑，甚至还吃过韩吉小姐的醋……我只想和您在一起……]

利威尔想说什么，但他决定耐心听下去。

听这个他深爱的、青涩的少年最坦荡直白的心意。

艾伦顿一顿，红着脸接着说，[但是利威尔先生作为病人依赖着我的样子渐渐让我意识到我无法拒绝自己的真实想法，我下了很大的决心想走远些拓宽自己的视野，理清自己的心。在我几乎觉得就要丧命的时候我终于意识到……我……深爱着利威尔先生！我和父母朋友都说过了，我不在乎，他们也支持……利威尔先生，请原谅我的语无伦次……我知道这很荒谬……如果可以，你能不能……考虑一下我呢。]

所有的顾虑都在一瞬间灰飞烟灭。

原来并不是自己一个人在唱感情的独角戏，一直以来，他所倾慕的人，也在默默地、固执地守望着自己。

这是何等幸福，时至某天，在命运轨迹的带领下，他们的眼神终于有了交汇。

从此，未来，不再是孤寂而单薄的空想，有了彼此，就有了废墟上重建的希望。

利威尔心中的狂喜和感动如汨汨的清泉不绝涌出。他缺乏表情，但此时他只想用行动表达他的心情。

——那是一个抵死缠绵的热吻，水乳交融。

——[我也爱你，我愿意。]艾伦听到他这样回答。

 

两人刚想多温存一阵，后方却突然爆发出了不小的欢呼和鼓掌声，原来门外已然站满了前来视奸的……众人，104期的伙伴，瞪大了眼睛的艾维，看热闹的住院病号和探病家属，甚至还有不甘寂寞的医生护士……不知何时醒来的让，歪着脖子躺着也不忘起哄吹口哨：[急着送死的混蛋，你们俩秀恩爱把我都吵醒了，不在一起就友尽！！在一起！！]

[在一起！！在一起！！在一起！！]大伙儿异口同声地吆喝起来，该鼓掌的鼓掌，该起哄的起哄，纷纷拥进来笑闹一团。

艾伦不顾手上的吊针，结实的手臂一把将利威尔揽到怀里，这个独占欲满满的动作让利威尔不太习惯，但他仍落落大方地没有躲闪，突然额头感到了一阵温暖，艾伦微笑着把一个吻印到利威尔额头。

艾维挣脱克里丝塔的怀抱，欢笑着跑过来扑住他们俩：[谁说我无家可归的？我有新家了！还有两个爸爸呢！！]

利威尔在他人善意调侃的注视下涨红了脸不知所措，他点点头，紧握住艾维的小手，见事至此，一群看客闹得更欢了。

 

 

后记：

 

——[嗨~艾伦，你回来啦？希干希纳咋样，尽到努力了吗？……咦？又多一对儿？佩特拉那边可能要改集体婚礼了？！]韩吉正在涂的红指甲油嗤啦一声擦了个跑偏，她顾不得收拾就跳起来，声音亢奋：[我就说嘛~照顾好我们家小利威尔~……啥？！你们都有孩子了？！恭喜恭喜！！……明天我们详细说……好嘞！！]

 

[啊啊……真是计划赶不上变化。]韩吉揉揉头发无奈的笑笑，随手翻看着原本的婚礼企划书。看来原定婚礼企划要调整一下咯，本来要给六月新娘做伴郎的利威尔倒成了六月新郎……

这真是……唉！！就让我韩吉尽死党的一臂之力，助你们幸福吧！！

 

\- Fin -

 

唠叨一下w  
写在高三毕业的暑假，我的利艾利系列第一发~这篇写给艾利，请永远在一起吧w  
这篇文是我唠叨了好久要写的，本来是把这个梗儿交给一个非常喜欢的大触，结果大触特别忙，只能……交给我这个渣渣啦~上了高中就完全没写过文，文笔太生涩了抱歉。

番外……大概没有~留给大家脑内再创作吧。  
想写出男友力Max的天使系艾伦和某种程度上被艾伦的人情味感化，凸显可爱心理的三十路利威尔。而且希望我的文能够传递出催人奋进的正能量。


End file.
